The Guardians
by Apocalyptic Muse
Summary: A Tale of an Inescapable Fate and a love that transcends all.Two teenagers must deal with the fact they may be the key to saving the universe - - and each other. SkaaraOC
1. Destiny

Title: The Guardians

_(I wanted to call it something else, but nothing ever came to mind…)_

More Summary: It is said that when the universe needs them most the guardians will return, their powers passed down through generations until their souls are reborn. That time is finally here. The Guardians have returned, even is they do not yet know it…

Notes: This story is an attempt to re-write Stargate from the beginning of the series upon the premise that a group of power beings (not the ascended--although I have no plan as of now to explain their existence) have singled out two seemingly inconsequential teenagers - - one of which is Skaara - - to undertake the endeavor of returning the balance to the universe.

Naturally this will be full on alternative universe. A lot of things I will keep the same as in the series, and have the two main characters fighting their own battles alongside SG-1, but there are just some things about the series that irks me (like the deaths of Kawalsky and Sha'uri; not to mention the whole Jack/Sam thing) that I intend to change. Kawalsky lives! Sha'uri (or Sha're if you prefer) will most likely be saved, and Jack and Sam… well, fate has something a little more exciting in store for them. Beware, I am J/S shipper, so if you don't like them together you may not like that bit…

Feedback: If you please… R&R. I tend to try and be creative in my stories and I would love to know what the fans think. Do you like it or not? I don't tolerate flames however, so unless you are going to be helpful forget it. But if you want to say something constructive please do… I'm always looking to improve my writing. Reviews remind me that people still care about what I am putting out…

Enjoy. The Prologue's not that good... but i think the first chapter makes up for it.

* * *

**Prologue**

**Destiny**

* * *

Somewhere in space the radiant glowing of a star heralds it's dramatic demise. It's once lively pulse becomes brighter and brighter - - and then something strange happens. Threads of light, like liquid fire erupt from it's surface, twisting and melting together in a spectacular but unseen show of fatal beauty. The many threads became two and in one final act, as if powered by the will of the dying star alone, they shoot out into the darkness of the boundless universe.

And the star goes dark. Yet the task is complete, and the destinies of two written in the books of fate . . .

- - -

Adom Jabari waited patiently outside the birthing room, his face a mask of anxiety. This was his first child, a female the oracles had told him. Usually a female was a matter of concern, but Adom was excited. He and his wife had tried for years for a child, and when they finally succeeded the gender of the child meant nothing. She was to be theirs.

"Master Jabari?" One of the midwives came out into the hallway. "It is over. You may come in now." Adom nodded and followed the slight woman into the room. He believed the old superstition about not letting a male into the room during birth was absurd, but he had not questioned them.

Upon entering he caught the bright eyes of his wife. She smiled gently as he laid a hand on her shoulder. In her arms was their daughter. "Her name is Khe'pri."

Adom gazed down at the child. Wisps of gold already adorned her tiny head, and when she blinked he saw the same brilliant blue eyes of his wife reflected in the girl's face.

"She is going to be very special."

- - -

On a separate, faraway word a similar event was taking place. A little girl peeked around the corner into the room where her father was sitting with her mother. Her dark hair fell into her face and she pushed it away, annoyed that it was getting away. She wanted to see the new baby. Maybe she would have a sister. Having a sister would be very nice. They could play together and share secrets, giggle in the confines of the dark.

They would be confidants; perhaps even cause trouble together.

She smiled to herself as she thought of all the possibilities a sister meant, but her thoughts were interrupted as a voice called from within. "Sha'uri, you may come in." She winced, she hadn't meant to let them know she was there, she was supposed to be asleep.

"Yes, father." She said, appearing from the darkness.

"Come here, I want you to meet someone."

"Do I have a sister?" Sha'uri cried, excitedly, forgetting about possibly being in trouble. Her father only smiled.

"Even better." He bade her forward. "This is Skaara. Your brother."

_Brother._ The girl was skeptical at first, but as she leaned over to look at him her smile returned. Dark eyes met hers and she was won. Yes, this was much better than a sister. "Skaara." She repeated.


	2. Tempest

**Chapter One**

**T e m p e s t**

* * *

It has been a year since things have changed, since Ra was brought down from his position of power. Sometimes it is hard to believe what happened, that we are finally free from the false god's tyranny. Other times I can barely fathom it being any other way. Ra who?

Even though there have been some changes, some slow, some not so slow, it is still my same old home. Abydos. After all the excitement brought by the arrival of Daniel and the others from Earth, life to say the least is kind of dull. I am not complaining. Not at all. I am glad it has settled down, but sometimes I wonder if anything else is out there, just beyond the unforeseen horizon, waiting to be found.

Waiting for me…

(( Skaara ))

- - -

Abydos…

It had been a little over an earth year since Dr. Daniel Jackson set foot upon Abydonian soil. The events were still clear in his mind, s were all the days that had followed. They had managed to fell a tyrant, releasing a people from oppression, he had found the love of his life, and all within a matter of days from stepping through the Stargate. Since the day Colonel O'Neill had left him there under the premise that he was dead, Daniel had done nothing but live. He didn't think he had ever been so happy in his life. And today was another wondrous day.

He was sitting with his wife, Sha'uri, involved in a discussion about Earth cultures. Some of the boys were also listening, but most were watching the Stargate. Like Daniel had promised he had covered it when O'Neill left, but after some time curiosity got to the archaeologist and he unburied it. After the find of the address room he was interested in experimenting to see if the Stargate went elsewhere. So far he hadn't been able to get it to work, but he had his theories and perhaps one day he would be able to find the answer.

In mid-sentence he suddenly stopped, noticing one teenager in particular was missing. His brother-in-law. "Where's Skaara?" He inquired.

"I think I saw him go outside. He said he needed to take a walk." One of the boys, Rafe, said, then added hesitantly. "He did not look well."

Daniel's brows furrowed in worry.

Indeed, Daniel should have been worried.

- - -

Something was wrong. He didn't know how he knew it, but the feeling was there just the same. Anytime something bad was about to happen it would manifest first in a feeling, sometimes physical, sometimes just in the mind, but always it would come. Skaara had learned not to dismiss these feelings, for time after time they never failed. Just as he'd had a feeling about the strangers from earth being trustworthy, he was feeling now that something bad was coming. Something dangerous that would soon tear lives asunder.

"No. I am wrong." He tried to convince himself, leaning back against a wall and sliding down until he was sitting in the sand. "I have to be wrong."

"You know you're right." Another all too familiar voice, but the teenager did not look up.

Nexeu, at least he said his name was Nexeu, was a specter that had haunted the boy since he was a child. He would always pop up to cause trouble. The last time he had seen him was the year prior, just before his first encounter with O'Neill and Daniel. Nexeu seemed to appear only when something odd was going to happen - - usually something odd that involved Skaara.

"Go away. You are not real. You have never been real. _Go away._" He commanded weakly.

"If I wasn't real then could I do this?" FLASH. Nexeu was no longer standing along the wall, but kneeling in front of him. To prove his point, he yanked on one of Skaara's braids.

"Ow!" He cried, slapping the specter's hand away. "What do you want?" _I have to be going insane._

"Rude. You get ruder as you get older… you know that? I miss you being a kid. You liked me then." Nexeu pouted. He looked like a spoiled brat.

"Just say what you want to say and leave." Skaara snapped.

"Well…"

"Nexeu !"

"All right, all right." The man cried, raising his hands in placation. "Don't strangle me. I came to ask about the girl."

"What girl?" Eyes narrowed suspiciously, but not without recognition.

"You know, hair the color of the sun, eyes as blue as the sky, perhaps even bluer." Nexeu was being vague again, he was toying with him. But that didn't mean Skaara didn't know who he was talking about.

_A glimpse of gold and an icy shade of blue, haunting really. Laughter; light and melodic._

"Get away. And get out of my dreams…"

"Don't you want to know who she is?" Nexeu prodded.

"No, because she is not real, just as you are not real. _Dreams are just dreams_."

"Of all people you know that isn't true. She knows you, just as you know her. Yet you haven't formally met. But soon. I promise."

"Enough of this. Leave me alone. Real or not I want no part of what you have planned."

A grin. "It is not _I_ who has plans for you, and you cannot run from the ones who do…"

Skaara opened his mouth to protest this, but Nexeu was already disappearing into a mist. With a cry of frustration he threw a handful of sand at the fading image.

- - -

Qutesa…

It was not the most pleasant of days to be working outdoors. If Scholar First Class Renault had been aware of what the weather was to be he probably would not have volunteered to take out the students for their expedition. He leaned against a tree wiping the sweat from his forehead with a cloth from his pocket. His students seemed to be taking the sudden rise in heat a lot better than he. One seemed to be especially relishing it.

Her name was Khe'pri Jabari, and she was a brat. That was the nicest thing most could say about her. She was not only the daughter of a Senator, but the daughter of Senator who came from great Elder lineage. A typical rich girl by all standards. She was used to getting what she wanted in every form.

She was also a brilliant student, but she also had a knack at pissing everyone else off around her by showing off and throwing it in their faces just how smart she was. She was seventeen and was already excelling in every course of study she was in. She had become the master of many of Qutesa's ancient languages and histories. She showed a great aptitude for magic although she had never officially been inducted into the City of the Oracles, the school for those with the gift.

Renault was probably one of the few people who tried to get passed her condescending air. He hoped there was more to her than glamour. It would be a shame if such potential was to be wasted on trivial things. "How are we doing over there, Khe'pri?" Renault called.

The girl raised up from her sample-taking to smile at her teacher. "Very well. Are you all right Scholar Renault?" She smirked, knowing very well that if it was up to Renault he would have been sitting indoors where it was nice and cool.

"Funny Jabari. But your Father doesn't pay me to teach you how to be a comedian."

She sighed, shoving away some errant strands of silver-blond from her face. "Renault, may I ask you a question?"

"You may, Khe'pri."

"Is it true that the _Forbidden Ring_ is somewhere near here. Over the river?"

Renault's eyes shot open. Why would she want to know about the Forbidden Ring? "Yes. It is. Why do you ask?"

She went back to working, but replied, "I read about it in one of my Mother's old books, about the War. Do you think it really happened?"

"Of course it did. Do you not think it happened?"

"It sounds a little far-fetched to me. I mean beings that control the bodies of others."

"Can someone not do the same thing with magic."

"Only to a point… not like I read about. It's horrific, Renault. I think it's a horror story. Nothing more. These _Goa'uld _cannot exist. If they do then why have they not returned here again?"

"The Great Goddess protects us." Renault answered simply. "Evil fades beneath her watchful gaze. You have a lot to learn young one."

She rolled her eyes. "I still believe they are a fairy tale."

- - -

Somewhere in Time and Space…

Nexeu crossed planes with a mere thought. He had been called back by his superiors - - and just when he was getting somewhere, too. Even Nexeu couldn't figure out whether the Abydonian boy really believed he was a figment of his imagination or not. That irked the Messenger. He had never had much trouble before convincing the chosen ones that they were well, chosen. However… these two, the new ones argued endlessly with him about this fact. Skaara more than the girl; at least the girl believed he was real. The problem with her was she didn't believe Nexeu had the right person.

Sometimes he, himself, wondered.

Now he stood before the Council of Seven. They were beings of great power - - but were nothing in comparison to the chosen. The Guardians. The Guardians would bring light back into the universe and draw forth their powers to defend and avenge. Every now and then their spirits were called from their starry slumber to join with the souls of mortals so that they may walk among the children of the universe. Once again the worlds were in danger and they had been reborn. One in the rebel spirit of the boy from Abydos; the other in the form of a sorceress from the hidden world of Qutesa.

Of course, it had taken Nexeu quite a few years to find them. It was his job to look after the two of them and supervise the usage of their powers until they became old enough to take on their duty as universal guardians. After many misjudgments he had finally found Skaara, stuck on a Goa'uld controlled world, but even then, among the swirling darkness of evil his soul shined brightly. So brightly that Nexeu had to appear to him in mortal, flesh and blood form. Naturally, Nexeu knew he was being paranoid to do this. His fear of being completely engulfed by another, stronger soul was false…. yet he had heard stories… and stories were always enough to make Nexeu take precautions.

The girl. Khe'pri. She had taken much longer to find. While it had only taken Nexeu four years to find Skaara, it took him six more years to find Khe'pri. She was ten, and was already moving up on the academic scale on her world - - and showing great capacity for her gifts. Her parents had to hide her powers for fear that she would be taken away to became one of the reclusive Oracles. Nexeu was very glad. If she had gone to them she would never have reached her true spiritual potential.

"Yes, my Lords and Ladies." Nexeu bowed extravagantly.

Tahirah spoke first, "Nexeu. You are certain that these are the two?"

"Very certain." Nexeu nodded. "In fact if they are not I will quit being ye wonderful messenger."

"Cease, Nexeu. Report." Gyasi ordered. He didn't have any patience for the mischievous spirit. "What of our Guardians?"

"Well, Khe'pri is more apt to accept this. Our future Lord Skaara still thinks he's nuts."

"It is a wonder he isn't." Naser interjected.

Nexeu frowned, but had no choice but to continue. "As you predicted the two will meet soon. Both of them are showing signs of ill ease. They now sense what you have foreseen."

Nkosi nodded thoughtfully. "Good work once again, Nexeu. Keep watch over them during this time. Make sure they stay safe. They have not yet taken in their full abilities and are vulnerable. They must themselves need a guardian until they are ready."

"Yes, Nkosi, sir." Nexeu bowed. "I will go check on our darling Khe'pri now. I think she's about to make a mistake. Fate be with us…"

And he was gone, leaving only a veil of mist in his wake.

- - -

Qutesa…

The bridge that cross the span of the river was old. It's boards were crumbling and he rope was barely holding on. Yet Khe'pri saw this not as a challenge, but as an adventure. She knew Renault told her not to go in search of the Ring, but her curiosity was getting the better of her. She had heard so much about it since childhood that she couldn't help going to see it when she was so near it. She may never get the chance again. What would it hurt to just go look, right? No harm ever came from just looking at something. Indeed, that's how you learned things.

She stepped lightly on the first panel and the wood creaked beneath her sandaled foot.

"Um… Khe'pri, are you sure this is safe?" Orense asked nervously from behind her. He was another one of Renault's students and Khe'pri's only true friend. He was the only one who actually liked her for herself and not for her money and power.

"Yeah. Of course it is safe. Do you think I would be leading us into some kind of danger?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Orense replied gloomily. "We're going to get in trouble if we're caught, aren't we?"

"Well, it would be nice to do this without Renault finding out." She said vaguely.

"So that means he absolutely said not to do it so you're doing it anyway. Great, I'm going on a suicide mission. If Renault doesn't kill us, then our parents will. Do you even know the stories behind the _Forbidden Ring?_ You do know _why_ its forbidden, right? It caused the War and brought those, those foul monsters here. We were lucky to escape them the first time… do you really want to test the Goddess and bring them back?"

"Come, come, Orense. Those are just stories. If those so called 'monsters' were real then don't you think that they would have already been back to try to get their revenge or something? And of the Goddess, I do not think she'll take offense to two inquisitive teenagers looking for quest and knowledge."

"This isn't a quest, Khe'pri, this is downright insubordination." Orense argued, but stepped onto the first board none-the-less. "_We are so dead…"_ He whined.

- - -

Abydos…

After Nexeu vanished Skaara sat thinking for a long time. He couldn't rid himself of the terrible feeling, and it was persistently getting worse. _This just could not be right. What danger could we possibly be in?_ The answer did not come, and when he sensed a storm coming on the edge of his conscious he was forced to retreat inside. He knew it would be a while before it arrived, but it would be better not to push it.

As soon as he entered he noticed a rise in commotion. Odd. He weaved his way through the crowd to find Daniel and Sha'uri. "What is going on?" He asked. He thought perhaps something bad had happened.

In reply Daniel held up a box. "From Earth." Daniel said, "it must be from O'Neill. He's the only one I can think of that would be this forward."

"O'Neill?" Some good news. "Do you think he will be coming here?" He hoped.

"Maybe. I'll send this back through in a little while and see. But I can't fathom what he could possibly want. I hope they didn't find out he lied about me being dead." He shook his head. "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter. What is done is done."

Skaara nodded. Yes, what was done was done…

- - -

Qutesa…

"…And there's no going back, so you better go ahead and make your choice, Orense. Are you coming or not?" Khe'pri stood halfway down the length of the wobbling bridge with her hands planted firmly on her hips. "Orense!?"

"Fine! I'm coming… but only to make sure you don't get into any trouble. You know how it is when you get into things. You're nothing but trouble Khe'pri." He muttered.

"Yes, trouble I am, but you are still my friend. Yes, Orense?"

"Yes, Khe'pri. I am still your friend, but it is times like these I wonder why."

Khe'pri just laughed at him and continued on her way. Orense followed tentatively. He could just see the bridge collapsing underneath them. They would fall into the river and be washed away and drowned. No one would ever find their bodies or know what happened to them. Orense swallowed, "_why do I listen to you Khe'pri…_"


	3. Riddle Me This

**C h a p t e r T w o**

**Riddle  Me  This**

* * *

My birth name is Khe'pri Jabari, but I am afraid I may not know who I am any longer. I was always sure of my abilities and my knowledge. I thought I knew just how the world worked and just how I fit in it. I was brilliant. I was right. I was in control. But the truth is harsh, and it can be violent when slapping you in the head…

My name is Khe'pri Jabari, but I don't think that means anything anymore…

(( Khe'pri ))

- - -_Qutesa…_

"See Orense, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Khe'pri patted her friend on the shoulder once they reached the other side of the bridge. He laughed nervously. "Oh, come on. You're such a coward. Have a little fun."

"_Fun_ is not disobeying your teacher, Khe'pri. And it definitely is not tempting fate. I think we've had just about as much 'fun' today as we can take. Let's go back. Maybe Renault hasn't even noticed we're gone yet."

Khe'pri scoffed. "Right, old hawk eye Renault. I don't think so. He knows we're gone. We might as well get as much enjoyment out of this as possible."

"Yeah… because once our parents find out about this we'll never see the light of day again…" Orense complained.

"Calm down." Khe'pri frowned. "I swear, you worry more than anyone else I've ever known. Seriously, Orense. What are you so scared of? You know as well as I that the tales they tell about the Forbidden Ring are just a way to get us kids to behave, to stay away from the river and possible lurking danger." She raised her hands like claws and laughed, making a roaring sound.

"Yeah, well, it's not working very well, now is it?"

- - -

Astral Plane…

Nexeu watched as Khe'pri led her friend through the forest and away from the bridge. He wasn't one of extraordinary power - - at least not like that guardians or the Council - - but he could also sense that something was wrong. The only other one who seemed to notice this was Orense. Nexeu couldn't figure out why Khe'pri didn't feel the impending danger. Or maybe that wasn't it. Perhaps she did feel but was ignoring it for reasons of her own.

She was a very rational person when it came to certain things, and it was apparent that she had figured that facing this was the logical thing to do for fear of an object, a standing stone ring, was ridiculous in her mind. She also wanted to prove that she was brave. But just because one does something daring does not make one brave. On the contrary, sometimes it is just plain dumb and can make one dead.

Nexeu didn't like the idea of being dead. And he didn't like one of his charges being dead either. So he decided against leaving Khe'pri. For some reason she was being very naive about the whole deal and if she wasn't careful then…

Well, if she wasn't careful then Nexeu would be out of a job.

- - -

_Abydos…_

Skaara wasn't foolish. He knew very well that the apparition Nexeu was real. When he was younger he had attempted to convince himself that Nexeu was just his overactive imagination, but when that didn't work to get rid of him Skaara tried another tactic. He kept telling Nexeu he wasn't real in hopes that he would give up and go away, leaving him alone. He didn't want to be a part of whatever scheme he or his masters had. All he wanted to do was to stay on Abydos and lead a normal life.

Presently, it was looking like that wasn't going to be a choice. Nexeu had returned and it seemed like something was up in the cosmic flow of things. Of course Skaara did not see it like this, but he did know there was a reason for the annoying specter's reappearance after a whole year of being gone. That had been a nice year, too. No yapping spirit bothering him. Oh, well. All good things come to an end…

…but did that include the life of peace that had been built on his world after Ra had been overthrown? Oh, he hoped not. After thousands of years of hardships his planet needed a break.

Not long after Daniel had sent the box back through the Stargate men had come through. Including O'Neill. Although this lightened Skaara's mood considerably there was still that lingering worry in the back of his mind. The wrongness. When he heard about the so called Ra-look-alike that had went to Earth and kidnapped one of their people it increased again multi-fold. He couldn't ignore this any longer. He had to try and figure out what was to happen.

He had to do something he hadn't done in years.

He had to attempt to see the future…

- - -

Qutesa…

Khe'pri had always tried to imagine what the _Forbidden Ring_ really looked like. There had never been any drawings done of it for fear that they might invoke some sort of evil. Naturally Khe'pri thought this was a silly superstition. She wondered how anything so amazing could be kept from so many. It was exquisitely made. The glyphs along it's circular rim were remarkable. She had never seen anything like it in all her studies.

"What language do you suppose this is?" She asked, glancing back at Orense, who didn't look as excited as she was to be standing before the great object.

"Who cares." He muttered. "You've seen it, now can we go? Renault's probably already making plans to torture us in horrible ways."

"Oh, stop teasing, Orense." Khe'pri joked, "you know how I like hearing about death and torture…" The other teenager glared. Khe'pri's face suddenly fell. "You really are worried, aren't you, and it's not about Renault, is it?"

"Finally you noticed!" Orense said. "You're right. This has nothing to do with Renault. Do you have any idea what you could cause just by being here, just by standing next to that thing. Khe'pri, what if those _stories_ are not stories at all?"

"Of course they're stories, Orense."

"Have you ever considered that maybe you tell yourself these things, this _bullshit_, to convince yourself that everything you do is okay? Take away that responsibility and blame? It's not wrong unless there's something truly there, right Khe'pri?" She was silent, so he continued. "I thought so. Answer me this, friend, what would you be saying if the stories were undeniably true?"

"If they were true do you think I would so foolish as to come here?"

"What if I told you that I _know_ and that I have _proof_ that they are true?"

"You're crazy. It's legend, Orense."

"No." He shook his head in frustration. "No, no, no! It's real, Khe'pri. They are real, the Goa'uld. There are as flesh and blood and you and I, and very dangerous. I have seen the documentation in my father's study. I was nosing through his files one night and I found the things which our Elders do not wish us to know. We are in real danger, Khe'pri. We have always been in danger. Just pray your famous Jabari luck is with us today."

- - -

Abydos…

_Chaos and fear. Crimson trails of blood echoing the horror of what was to come. Screams of fury, cries of pain and suffering. A feeling of hopelessness so overwhelming that it shook him to his very core._

The vision had only lasted for an instant, but it had instilled a terror in Skaara that he had not known for quite some time. He was right in believing something bad as going to happen. He just hadn't realized how bad until now. "_No…_" He whispered, as if that one word would have the power to undo what he had just seen, change the future.

"I am afraid it is so." Nexeu had returned, bravely appearing to him when others were all too near. There was a solemnity in his voice that was strange to the apparition. Usually Nexeu was full of jokes and banter, annoying remarks to irritate. There was something different about him now.

"Why are you doing this? Why give me the power to see, but not the power to do anything about it?" The teenager raised his eyes to scrutinize the entity. "Why can you not just leave me alone?"

Nexeu shook his head. "I am not doing this, and I am not responsible for these gifts of yours. But trust in this, you do have the power to stop this. Maybe not today, but you will. That is what I offer you. Choice."

"I wish I did not know the things I did."

"I wish you didn't have to."

Skaara looked up, surprised at Nexeu's words, but he was gone again.

Then he felt it, a dark sense, a sickness. It slammed into him violently, leaving him feeling weak momentarily. Seconds after he heard the sound of the Chaapa'ai engaging.

It had begun…

- - -

Qutesa…

It took Khe'pri a while to really comprehend what Orense had just told her. "You mean they've lied to us?" She couldn't believe it. No wait, yes, she could believe it.

"Yes, Jabari." A deep voice came from somewhere behind them. "You have been, as you have put it, "lied to" but it was for your protection." It was Scholar Renault. He had caught up with them and he didn't look too happy. "Imagine the unneeded turmoil this knowledge would cause among the whole populace. The Goa'uld, your fairy tale people, have not returned here to Qutesa for years, but they have been in my lifetime."

Khe'pri's eyes widened.

"They returned to check our planet, not for the first time, I might add. After we won the war and sent them away we retreated far from the Ring. The War cost us technology and other resources. If they were to realize we are still here now we would be powerless to stop them again. We would be enslaved. That is why it is forbidden to come here. If they knew. We would be doomed to fall to the fate our ancestors have their lives trying to avoid."

Khe'pri gazed at the ground.

"You are a foolish one, Jabari." Renault shook his head. "Foolish, yet young. I will give my forgiveness in that fact. In youth many of us do stupid things, but I believe you are the first to ever do something _this_ naïve."

Khe'pri didn't know what to say, but before she could find the words to reply, even to apologize, a grinding sound broke through the still air. The three turned. The Ring was spinning. "Move!" Renault shouted, grasping Khe'pri's arm. He pushed her back towards the woods - -toward safety - - but they were too slow. Monsters came through the ring, strangely dressed men, one attired slightly different than the others.

Renault immediately shoved Khe'pri behind him as they were ordered to halt. Continuing to run would have gotten them killed.

"It looks like we were mistaken in believing this planet to be uninhabited." A deep, distorted voice said, and seconds later, who Khe'pri figured was the leader, removed the weird covering from his face and head. His eyes glowed brightly and the stories she had heard came rushing back. She was looking straight at a Goa'uld - - and this was no fairy tale.

"Leave this place." Renault ordered. "You do not belong here. In the name of the Goddess, be gone."

"Your _Goddess_ cannot protect you." The Golden-attired man claimed, then turned to his lackeys. "Take them all. We will return later to assess this planet's worth."

"No!" Renault shouted.

"Silence!"

"This is not your world!"

"It is now."

"Never." Renault dove for a weapon.

Khe'pri watched in horror as one of the men fired on her teacher, sending him sprawling on the ground. The wound across his chest was obviously fatal. She tried to go to him, but she felt like she was in a dream. Her movements were way too slow, and her captors were all too fast. Orense, who also took the route of offense was knocked unconscious. Khe'pri was grabbed around the waist and hauled back to the gate, which had been re-opened during the struggle.

The rippling surface gleamed in a horrible finality. As they stepped through she had a feeling that she would never see her home again. Her stupidity had brought this on her world. Renault was probably dead because of her. She and Orense were prisoners. Where were they taking them? What would come of her people? Her parents?

For the first time in Khe'pri Jabari's life she felt insignificant…

…and uncertain.

She fell into blackness.

- - -

Dream-space…

_She was not of his world. He was certain of this. He had never seen anyone who even remotely resembled her. She was of average height for a female, but for some reason gave off a feeling of great height and stature. Her eyes held a mischievous intelligence, almost a gleam of arrogance. Her hair was a shimmering golden color that fell in a river around her shoulders and down her back, braid adorning each side of her face beholding decorative and colorful beads. Her eyes were an unnatural shade of blue. It wasn't quite the color of the sky. If he had ever seen ice he would have said it came close to that. _

_Close, but no cookie. It was indescribable._

_Her laughter was haunting, like that of the nymphs Daniel sometimes talked about in one of Earth's mythologies. That was what she was like: a nymph. Except unlike Nymphs, the girl was real and she was out there somewhere._

_And in his dreams he could see her as clearly and as tangibly as anyone he knew._

_"You have returned." She said, icy eyes sparkling in the strange light of this dream world. "I missed your company."_

_"Something terrible has happened." He said._

_"I know." She whispered. "Here, also." Her hand touched his arm and he could feel her fear like it was a solid thing. It hovered around her, tainting her aura a dark, bleeding color. "Can you help me?"_

_And he couldn't answer… could he even help himself?_

When he regained consciousness he was in something akin to a large holding cell, and he wasn't alone. There was at least fifty others, if not more. Nexeu had been right when he said that the situation was not going to isolated, which led him to wonder if perhaps he was also telling the truth about the girl.

_I came to ask about the girl. Don't you want to know who she is?_ The spirit's words came back to him. More than anything he wanted to learn the identity of the one that had haunted his dreams for years. However, he hadn't wanted to learn of her this way.

"Nexeu, where are you?" He asked just below being audible to the ones around him. "Damn you, why have you disappeared?"

"Skaara!" Arms encircled him. "You are all right."

"Yes." He told his sister. She had finally woken up.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"I do not know." He answered. And he was afraid to find out…

* * *

Thank you so very much for my Review, AnastasiaFel.  It's nice to know somebody cares enough to be considerate and leave a comment.  I hope you will keep reading and let me know what you think. That goes for anyone reading this.  Comments good... 

_Next Chapter: Divine Intervention.  Khe'pri and Skaara finally meet and Khe'pri shows off some pretty interesting powers._


End file.
